


Vampire Prostitution is not fun [One Shot]

by AllNateSees



Series: Cringey One-Shots #2 (but not fandom related). [1]
Category: Original Work, Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Prostitution, Self-Destruction, blood mention, drug mention, lowkey sex mention, vampire prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllNateSees/pseuds/AllNateSees
Summary: All these One-Shots are not fandom relate so they don't mix with my other work.





	Vampire Prostitution is not fun [One Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Renata, a vampire get to chat with her former acquaintance Emyrs for some work. She gets to take home one of his lady friends.

I hate sitting on leather chairs, specifically Emyrs. They were always so...fake I guess. You'd think he's have enough to money to get proper seating in his- trash mansion, but whatever. It's his life. I guess I've always been to overly sensitive about things, lights, rugs, my food even. I don't remember being this way before become a vampire. 

I fade myself back into the one-sided conversation Emyrs has, what was he talking about? Money, I think. 

"So, what do you think? It’s a good business, yes?" 

"A man who wants to run a blood bank but also runs a blood prostitution house. I don't think that will sit well with people, if you want my honest opinion. You make enough money as is it Emyrs." 

I try to retract my scowl, I see his eyes flicker over my face. Blood donations or any sort of prostitution with humans were never my cup of tea, he knew this. Emyrs and I became somewhat friends from another group of people, he became famous by selling protected bodies, and I continued to hate immortality. 

"They are easy pickings Renata darling. I don't see why you hate what I do. I protect these people, and in return they donate to us." 

“I think there are better ways to do this business that you run. Getting people to pay money for blood, clean blood, especially if you are in this end of the town-.” 

“You don’t believe these people are clean?” Emyrs straightens his jacket, insulting him wasn’t the best idea, but I don’t have the energy to care.

“Well let’s see Emyrs, these people that you pick up; Drug addicts, prostitutes, the homeless. Some vampires are very picky about their food.”

“I think you are the only one my dear.” 

“No, I don’t they are clean.” 

I feel a presence come from behind and I stiffen. A thin hand is placed on my shoulder, perfume waifs around me. 

"I don't think you've feed for a while Ren why don't you take her for a while. Her name is Viviana, she is one my favorites." Emyrs says, ringed hands gesture towards the women behind me. There's an evil glint in his eye.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I think I'll take this one home." 

"Ah, but I'll never understand. All the people you bring home, they never return back here." I think he attempts to scare the women behind me. I don't feel her hand tighten, maybe she knew this was coming.  
She leans down next to my ear; her hair tickles my check. I raise my hand to touch the other side of her head, hoping Alex buys my ‘undoubted arousal.’ 

I raise an eyebrow. "A girls got to eat yes? I don't come here often, Emyrs. You know this. I only come here when I really need to." The women slips her hand from my shoulder towards my chest, inside my shirt.

'Let it happen.' I think 'She's taught to do this, make him believe this is what you want.'

"You never liked to play with your-." He pauses, looked pasted my shoulder. "Escorts. Even when we were younger. I should have known." He fakes a laugh. "I suppose you may take her." 

I glance up to see my human escort, she reaches for my hand as I stand from the chair, my skin is resistant. I stop walking for a moment, she turns to me, moving a piece of golden hair from her face. 

Her neck and lower arms are covered in deep purple and yellow bruises, her red dress clings to her. I can see why she is Emyr’s favorite. I hold back the urge to vomit. 

"You coming babe? Don't make me wait" A faint smile dances across her lips. 

I whisper a 'yes' before joining her again.

~

“Um, just, like, sit on the bed right over there, I’ll be right back.” 

“Yes ma’am.” She turns away and glides towards the edge of my king bed. I internally sigh, feeling a headache starting.

I take off my jacket, and start towards the bathroom, turning on the light. The rings around my eyes are far worse than how they looked this morning. ‘When did I become this pitifully?’ 

I don’t know when these intrusive thoughts came from, they just always seemed to be there whenever I am alone. 

“Ren.” Viviana whines from outside the bathroom door, snapping me out of myself destruction.

“Gimme a second Viviana, be right out.” I reach towards the medicine cabinet mirror and search for some healer. It’s a small white tube specially used for vampire bites and bruises. 

“Oh my-,“I look away and awkwardly laugh. “If you don’t mind um, covering up. I don’t really um.” 

“You’re not into girls?” Viviana pulls her dress straps up and her brow furrows.

“No no, it’s not that.” I inch closer, glad for the decency. “I’m just not into- that.” 

She cocks her head to the side and moves her hair over. “What about this.” My breath gets caught in my throat, there’s a craving in my chest. I push the thought away.

“I’d rather die.” I whisper and open the tube of healer in my hands, placing some on my finger and move towards her. “Hold still, this won’t hurt but it will be numb for the next twenty-four hours until these areas heal ok?” 

“You don’t like being a vampire? Everyone else seems to enjoy themselves.” 

“They think they are on top of everyone. Like they are Gods or something.”

“You say ‘they’ as if you are separate then the rest.” I glance at her eyes, they are green. Emerald-like. Very gorgeous. 

“Do you think we were be here right now if I was like them?” I keep my voice calm, I’ve thought about this argument a lot for a while. I try to concentrate on her arms.

“If I was someone different. someone meaner, someone with a hatred for humans, you would have been dead in an alleyway by now.” 

Vivian shift around, her hands wrap around my waist, I freeze. Her head rests on my stomach, it’s nice, warm. I reach with my free hand and place it on her head. 

“I’ve never thought about it before, Thank you Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Renata- meaning born again  
> Vivian- meaning Alive.  
> Emyrs (Greek)- meaning Immortal
> 
> Names are hard to find of OG stuff.


End file.
